Hector
Hector is a West Covina native who is ranked the 202nd top surfer in the state. Along with with Greg Serrano and White Josh he is close friends with Josh Chan. They all grew up together as kids and formed a tight knit crew. Hector is the youngest of the group and lived with his mother long after high school graduation. This was a fact he wasn’t ashamed of as he considered her his best friend. This changed when he started dating Heather Davis and saw his friend Josh Chan hanging out with his mother like he did. With a different perspective he decided to make changes and finally moved out to live with his girlfriend. On a whim Hector and Heather got married by a judge and later had a big ceremony in front of their family and friends. He and his wife Heather moved to El Segundo after he got a job there teaching surfing. His first appearance was in the Season One episode "Josh's Girlfriend is Really Cool!". He is portrayed by actor Erick Lopez. Character history Season One they bumped into the towns latest resident Rebecca Bunch. Greg introduced him and Josh but Hector had to correct his friend as he mistakenly told her he was the 203rd best surfer in the state when he was the 202nd. Rebecca apologized to them for her disheveled appearance and Hector hopefully suggested next time she'll look better. The four of them encountered the other Josh and Valencia and an awkward scene ensued when Rebecca tried to ingratiate herself to Chan's girlfriend . Hector was called alongside his other crew mates to Greg Serrano's house in order to help Chan put together a a dining table he bought for Valencia. Hector tried to leave after learning how complicated the process would be but was eventually coaxed back to help. The crew struggled for hours to complete the table and at one point they all fell asleep. Hector disagreed when Wilson and Greg stated they hated the table and went on a tangent about tandem parking for a girlfriend he had once. This amused and confused his friends since what Hector was describing sounded like something entirely different. After they finally finished the table Hector and the crew presented it to Valencia. Despite their efforts she politely but firmly rejected the gift much to the disappointment of everyone involved . Sometime later, Hector joined the crew and Valencia at the movie theater to watch a film. Afterwards, Hector and the others discussed the film and he compared himself to the bad boy rich kid character who sleeps with the girl in remission. Along with the rest of the crew he convinced Greg to join them for a beach trip. He promised this time he would wake up on time for the trip but Greg believed he wouldn't. Hector and the others were surprised when Valencia personally asked Rebecca Bunch to go with them as well. As Greg predicted, Hector missed the trip because he overslept despite having a multitude of alarm clocks in his room going off at the same time. His mother repeatedly knocked and yelled at him through his bedroom door which finally woke him up . Hector got a call from Josh and told him he needed to gather a bunch of their friends. Josh was freaking out because he was going to be alone with Rebecca whom he didn't fully trust anymore. They were at a Jalapeño Jack's restaurant using a coupon which provided free drinks with a meal. Hector brought Beans, White Josh and Ken interrupting the intimate dinner Rebecca had set up with her and Josh. Hector pretended it was just a chance meeting and the others pulled up a second table for them to sit at. Josh sat at the other table with his friends much to Rebecca's annoyance . When the bill came Hector and the others claimed they didn't have any money and Rebecca was forced to pay for it. Afterwards Josh took Hector aside and thanked him for showing up and having his back . While having a beer at Home Base, Hector was unnerved by Greg's behavior as he seemed genuinely happy. When Rebecca walked in he observed them heavily flirting with each other. In private Hector congratulated his friend for finally getting the girl he'd been chasing after for months. He cautioned Greg that he needed to retain the upper hand he has now and keep her on the hook by being aloof. He later suggested that Greg go on a double date with him to keep up the facade. Greg agreed and met up with Hector and their dates at Cup of boba but left after receiving an emergency text from Rebecca. Hector briefly thought the night could be salvaged when one girl joked they could have a threesome but was disappointed when they reminded him they were cousins . }} Season Two Season Three Season Four Quotes "I'm So Happy That Josh Is So Happy!" Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Hector Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters